Forbidden Love
by Azrael-911
Summary: Ist die wohl 1000000 Taito die veröffentlicht wird, aber egal. Lest es einfach, okay?


Servuz! Für alle die mich nicht kennen: Ich bin Azrael.... Und dies ist meine allererste eigene Story... Endlich mal ohne Luina, zum Glück, dann kann sie mir nicht ständig dazwischenfunken...grins Na ja, viele werden wahrscheinlich denken: Oh Gott, schon wieder Matt und Tai, nun... Sorry, aber mir war danach .... Ich weiß nicht was ich noch schreiben soll...Einige, die mich kennen, werden vielleicht etwas irritiert sein, weil die Story total harmlos ist, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden... Mal schauen. Jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
P.S.: Ähm... nicht erschrecken, aber ich hab die Charas total verhunzt. Matt ist zu gesprächig, Tai zu intelligent und Matts Vater ist ganz fies und gemein.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
„Das Leben ist echt ungerecht.", dachte Matt, als er in der Mathestunde aus dem Fenster sah. Draußen war herrlichstes Wetter, so dass der Sportkurs von Tai, Sora und den anderen nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als sich in die Sonne zu legen, bzw. wie einige Bekloppte, unter ihnen Tai, Fußball zu spielen. Und das bei 29° c im Schatten.

"Hoffentlich gibt's noch Hitzefrei.", überlegte Matt und versuchte sich auf den Zettel vor ihm auf dem Tisch zu konzentrieren. Der Lehrer hatte beschlossen, zur Feier des Tages einen Test zu schreiben, womit natürlich niemand einverstanden war. Es war die letzten Tage schon sehr heiß gewesen, so dass jeder normale Schüler mehr Zeit im Schwimmbad, als in der Schule verbracht hatte, was dazu führte, dass die Hälfte des Kurses keine Hausaufgaben hatte und dementsprechend schlecht vorbereitet war. Matt hatte seine Hausaufgaben mit ins Schwimmbad genommen und sie dort gemacht, da er sich nicht noch einmal erlauben konnte, sie nicht zu haben. Der Lehrer konnte ihn nicht leiden und hatte in der letzten Stunde gedroht, ihm einen Brief nach Hause zu schicken und wenn sein Vater den sehen würde... Matt wollte gar nicht wissen, was dann passieren würde. Sein Vater flippte schon aus, wenn Matt es wagte, eine Klassenarbeit mit nach Hause zu bringen, die schlechter als 4 war. Matt fragte sich, warum sein Vater sich eigentlich deswegen aufregte. Gut, Matt war jetzt in der 10. Klasse und es ging um seinen Abschluss, aber Matt war jetzt auch nicht so gefährdet, dass ihm eine 4 mehr oder weniger den Zeugnisschnitt vermasselte, aber sein Vater motzte trotzdem ständig rum. Beim letzten Streit zwischen ihm und Matt hatte Matt ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass sein Vater sich nicht wundern brauchte, wenn sein Sohn schlechte Noten schrieb. Schließlich war er nie zu Hause um Matt zu helfen und wenn er doch mal da war, sollte Matt ihn am Besten nicht ansprechen. So kam es, dass Matt die Schule, seine Hausaufgaben und alles was noch so dazu gehörte alleine meistern musste, seit er 8 war und seine Eltern sich getrennt hatten. Er hatte eben das Pech gehabt, dass ausgerechnet seine Eltern sich überlegt hatten, ihn und seinen kleinen Bruder TK zu trennen. Matt war anschließend bei seinem Vater gelandet und TK bei der Mutter. Am liebsten wäre Matt auch bei seiner Mutter geblieben, die hatte wenigstens Zeit gehabt. Na ja, mittlerweile hatte Matt sich an die Situation gewöhnt und sogar seiner Mutter verziehen, dass sie ihn damals nicht haben wollte. Inzwischen war Matt sogar froh, dass sein Vater den ganzen Tag und manchmal auch die halbe Nacht lang arbeiten musste, so hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Matt war eher der Typ Einzelgänger. Er teilte seine Gefühle mit niemanden und hatte auch nur wenige Freunde. Sein bester Freund war Tai, der da draußen in der prallen Sonne wie blöd hinter einem Fußball herrannte. Genau erklären konnte Matt sich das nicht, da er und Tai so verschieden waren wie Tag und Nacht. Matt war eher ruhig und ziemlich ernst, Tai hingegen war aufgedreht wie ne Ratte auf Speed und schien das Wort „ernst"nicht zu kennen. Vielleicht waren sie ja so gut befreundet, gerade weil sie so verschieden waren, schließlich hieß es ja nicht umsonst: Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Matt lenkte seine Gedanken wieder auf den Test. Er war fast fertig, obwohl er weder mitbekommen hatte, dass er gerechnet hatte, noch wusste er überhaupt, was er da rechnete. Es war ihm eigentlich auch völlig egal, Hauptsache die Stunde ging schnell rum, damit er sich auch in die Sonne knallen konnte. Er war für die Jahreszeit noch viel zu blass auf der Haut. Er wurde zwar nie richtig braun, aber eine käsige Hautfarbe wollte er auch nicht haben, dann würden ihn nur wieder alle für krank halten. Plötzlich schreckte Matt hoch, die Lautsprecher hatten gedongt, was hieß, dass gleich eine Durchsage kam, vorrausgesetzt die Technik setzte nicht wieder aus. Sie schien es doch zu tun, denn die Durchsage kam erst 5 Minuten später, als alles wieder eingeschlafen war. „Durchsage an alle Klassen. Aufgrund der Hitze draußen, so wie in einigen Klassenräumen, entfällt der Unterricht für alle Schüler nach der 3. Stunde."Matt jubelte innerlich, denn jetzt hatte er nur noch eine Stunde Kunst. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und die Lehrerin ließ sich dazu überreden, mit ihnen in die Eisdiele zu gehen. Matt hatte zwar kein Geld mit, aber das war ihm egal, schließlich war bei dem Wetter alles besser als Unterricht. Außerdem würden Tai oder Sora, die auch mit ihm Kunst hatten, bestimmt Geld mithaben und ihm was für eine Kugel Eis leihen...  
  
Endlich war die Mathestunde rum und der Lehrer sammelte die Tests ein. Alle Schüler stürmten nach draußen, da sie entweder einen Platz im Schatten oder auf der Schulwiese haben wollten. Matt gesellte sich zu Sora, Tai, Naohiro und noch ein paar anderen. Tai fragte direkt: „Hey Matt, wie war Mathe?"

„Total beschissen..."

„Warum?"

„Kannst du mich vielleicht mal ausreden lassen? Wir durften nen Test schreiben, während ihr hier draußen rumgeturnt seid."

„Aha... zum Glück fällt Mathe bei uns heute aus."Naohiro grinste.

„Ja, Mathe peil ich zur Zeit eh nicht. Und gleich noch Kunst in diesem stickigen Keller...ätzend!!!"

„Toll. Aber wir können ja fragen, ob wir Eis essen gehen können. Shiida-sensei ist zwar ne dumme Kuh, aber keine Sklaventreiberin.", entgegnete Tai.

„Hast Recht. Die Alte spinnt eh ein bisschen. Letztens hat ihr Englischkurs kollektiv blau gemacht und die hat nichts gesagt. Wir können ihr ja mit Streik drohen, so wie letztes Jahr bei dieser Referendarin, die anschließend heulend zum Schulleiter gerannt ist..." meinte Sora und Naohiro führte den Satz zu Ende. „...und danach die Schule gewechselt hat. Die war aber auch dämlich, bzw. ist sie wahrscheinlich immer noch."

„War aber eigentlich auch gemein von der Schulleitung, sie ausgerechnet in unseren Kurs zu stecken, schließlich waren...äh, sind wir der schlimmste Jahrgang der Schule. Hey Matt, was ist los, du sagst ja gar nichts." ,meinte Tai

„Und?"Er starrte den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf fragend an. Tai war schon dunkelbraun von der Sonne und Matt musste zugeben, dass er etwas neidisch auf Tai war, so braun würde er schließlich nie werden. „Du bist doch auch für Eis essen, oder?", fragte Tai weiter.

„Klar, wenn mir einer von euch Geld leihen kann. Hab meins zu Hause gelassen."

„Natürlich. Ich lad dich ein." Tai strahlte ihn an, wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich über einen Lolli freute.

"Das brauchst du nicht, du..."

„Ach so'n Quatsch."

„Aber..."

„Na gut, wir machen nen Deal. Ich geb dir heute einen aus und beim nächsten Mal bist du dran."

„Das ist unfair, so viel wie du frisst."

„Wie war das?", Tai stürzte sich auf ihn und zerstrubbelte Matts peinlich genau gestylte Frisur.

„Tai, lass das... du ruinierst mir die Frisur."Sora lachte. „Welche Frisur?"

„Die die da war, bevor Tai sie mit seinen Fingern vergewaltigt hat.", entgegnete Matt genervt. Tai fand das ganze wohl ziemlich lustig. „Hey, du kannst ja sogar komisch sein, wusste ich noch gar nicht." „Haha, ich lach später. Jetzt muss ich erst mal zum Klo und meine Haare fertig machen. Wir sehen uns ja in Kunst."

„Warte, ich komm mit.", sagte Tai und stand auf.

„Muss das sein?"

„Klar, ich will schließlich wissen, was du mit deinen Haaren anstellst..."

„Du siehst es doch in Kunst."

„...außerdem muss ich mal."

„Ja nee, schon klar."Sie gingen zum Jungenklo. Unterwegs trafen sie Izzy, ein Computerfreak, der eine Klasse unter ihnen war.

„Hey Matt. Seit wann rennst du so rum wie Tai? Du siehst aus, als hättest du in eine Steckdose gepackt."

„Grrr!"

„Is ja gut ich sag nichts mehr."Izzy ging in Richtung Informatik- Komplex. Tai: sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Bist du irgendwie schlecht gelaunt?" „NEIN!"

„Lüg nicht. Also, was ist los?"

„Es geht dich nix an."Auf dem Klo verschwand Tai direkt in eine der kleinen Kabinen und Matt versuchte vor dem Spiegel zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Zwecklos. Seine Haare standen zwar nicht mehr nach allen Seiten ab, aber seine Frisur war trotzdem dahin. Als Tai wieder rauskam und sich die Hände wusch, meinte er: „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so anstellst. Du siehst doch gut aus." Matt erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Hatte Tai den Verstand verloren? Er sah nicht gut, sondern total scheiße aus.

„Du spinnst!", nuschelte er und Tai lachte.

„Nee, gar nicht. Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass an dieser Schule so ziemlich jedes Mädel mit dir ausgehen will?"

„Nein. Selbst wenn, hier gibt's eh nur Schnepfen."

„Lass das nicht Sora hören, die reißt dir den Kopf ab."

„Soll sie doch. Dann bin ich endlich weg von dieser scheiß Welt. Kommst du?"Matt wollte gehen, aber Tai hielt ihm am Arm zurück. „Was denn noch?", fragte Matt genervt. Er sah Tai in die Augen... und erstarrte. Tais sonst immer fröhliche braunen Augen hatten ihren freudigen Glanz verloren und sahen ihn traurig an.

„Was...?", fing Matt an, kam aber nicht weiter.

„Sag das nie wieder."

„Was soll ich nie wieder sagen?"

„Dass...dass du diese Welt am liebsten... so schnell wie möglich verlassen willst."

„Das war doch nur Spaß."

„Ich fand 's nicht besonders lustig."

„Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir?"

„Nix...ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich. Du bist schließlich mein bester Freund."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Wir sollten jetzt aber zu Kunst, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

„Okay."

„Tai?"

„Hmm?"

"Sei wieder fröhlich, ja?"

„Natürlich!"Und blitzartig war das Leuchten in Tais Augen wieder da. Sie gingen zum Kunstkeller, wo die anderen noch auf Shiida-sensei warteten. Tai fragte Sora: „Ist die noch nicht da? Die ist doch sonst immer so pünktlich."

„Keine Ahnung. Keiji ist schon zum Sekretariat um nachzufragen." Da kam Keiji die Treppe runter.

„Leute, wir haben frei, die Alte hat wohl 'n Sonnenstich oder so. Was haltet ihr von Eis essen?" Natürlich waren alle begeistert und gingen mit 24 Leuten die, eh schon volle, Eisdiele stürmen.

Nachdem alle mit Eis versorgt waren, trennten sich ihre Wege. Matt, Tai und die anderen verabredeten sich in einer Stunde im Schwimmbad und gingen nach Hause um ihre Sachen zu holen. Im Schwimmbad breiteten sie sich unter den Kischbäumen aus und bald darauf kamen auch noch der Großteil aus Tais Fußballmannschaft, TK und Kari, Tais kleine Schwester, zu ihnen. Matt begrüßte seinen Bruder kurz und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu, dass er mitgenommen hatte. Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, sah Tai ihn besorgt an. „Matt? Bist Du eingecremt? Dein Rücken ist ganz rot."

„Ich weiß, deshalb lieg ich ja voll im Schatten. Unsere Sonnencreme war leer und ich hatte keine Zeit, Neue zu kaufen."

„Soll ich dir mit meiner den Rücken einschmieren? Sonst kannst du heute Nacht vor Schmerz nicht pennen. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung." Sora wartete schon ungeduldig, sie wollte endlich ins kühle Nass. „Ich will endlich ins Wasser. Kommt jemand mit?"Die halbe Fußballmannschaft willigte ein, da sie alle irgendwie in Sora verknallt waren. Die anderen waren schon am Springerbecken und stürzten sich mit waghalsigen Sprüngen vom 5 oder 10 Meter Brett. TK und Kari hatten sich am Kiosk angestellt um sich was zum Trinken zu kaufen, so kam es, dass Matt und Tai alleine an ihrem Platz blieben.

„Macht es dir nichts aus, gleich etwas alleine zu bleiben? Ich wollte nämlich auch ins Wasser, aber die Sonnencreme muss bei dir erst einziehen.", fragte Tai.

„Du kannst ruhig gehen, ich bin gerne alleine."

„Na gut, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Aber jetzt ist erst mal dein Rücken dran, bevor du aussiehst wie ein Krebs."Tai ließ etwas von der eiskalten Sonnencreme auf Matts Rücken tropfen und Matt fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Das ist ja saukalt."

„Sorry, ich vergaß. Ich hab die Angewohnheit, meine Sonnencremes in den Kühlschrank zu stellen."

„Macht ja nichts, aber beim nächsten Mal könntest du mich ruhig vorwarnen."

„Klar, mach ich."Tai massierte die Creme ein und Matt genoss es richtig. Eins musste man Tai lassen, massieren konnte er. Matt konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Tai, dem das nicht entgangen war, strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Hey, das scheint dir ja mal richtig zu gefallen." Matt gab nur einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und Tai machte weiter, froh darüber, dass er den dauerdeprimierten Matt etwas aufheitern konnte. Kurze Zeit später war er fertig.

„Wie, das war's schon?",fragte Matt enttäuscht.

„Ja. Also ich geh dann mal ins Wasser. Kommst du nach?"

„Klar, wenn ich nicht einschlafe."

„Okay, bis nachher." Tai verschwand und Matt schloss die Augen um nachzudenken. Tai war sehr vorsichtig mit seinem halbverbrannten Rücken umgegangen. Hin und wieder hatte Matt seinen Kopf gedreht um Tai anzusehen, wie er da saß, braun gebrannt, mit fast perfekten Six-Pack. Tai war wirklich durchtrainiert und sah dazu richtig süß aus, mit seinen Strubbelkopf und den wunderschönen braunen Augen...aber was dachte Matt denn da? Tai sah zwar gut aus, war aber nicht süß, sondern eher nervig. Trotzdem blieben seine Gedanken bei Tai, was ihn wunderte, denn normalerweise verschwendete er keinen Einzigen seiner kostbaren Gedanken an ihn.

„Muss wohl an der Sonne liegen.", war Matts armselige Erklärung dafür. Er las noch etwas in seinem Buch und als die Creme eingezogen war, machte er sich auf die Suche nach den anderen. Auch das war nur eine Ausrede. Seine Gedanken waren, auch als er gelesen hatte, bei Tais Augen und dessen Oberkörper gewesen. Eigentlich wollte er nur wissen, was Tai machte, auch wenn er nicht verstand warum.  
  
Er fand Tai am Springerbecken, als er gerade mit einem doppelten Salto den Fünfer runtersprang. Am Rand applaudierten alle, sogar Matt. Tai kletterte aus dem Becken und lief auf Matt zu. „Da bist du ja. Hast du gesehen, wie ich eben gesprungen bin? Nen doppelten Salto... Das hab ich noch nie geschafft."

„Ja, ich hab's gesehen." Tai strahlte ihn schon wieder an und unerklärlicherweise bekam Matt Herzklopfen.

„Is was?" Tai sah ihn verwirrt an.

„N-nein. Ich hab nur gedacht...äh, dass ich so 'n Sprung nie hinkriegen würde."

„Hast Recht, dafür müsstest du nämlich erst mal deine Höhenangst besiegen." Matt wurde rot und Tai interpretierte ihn falsch.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Jeder hat vor irgendwas Angst." Matt beschloss, seine Höhenangst irgendwie, auf jeden Fall aber schnell, in den Griff zu bekommen. Er konnte sich nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass Tai vor irgendwas Angst hatte und das eben Gesagte nur gesagt hatte, um Matt aufzuheitern. Matt wollte aber in Tais Augen nicht als Schwächling dastehen, also fragte er: „Springst du mal mit mir zusammen da runter?"Tais Augen wurden größer, was ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass seine Freude stieg.

„Klar von wo denn?"

„Von ganz oben."

„Vom 10er? Bist du verrückt? Wenn du Höhenangst hast, reicht auch der 5er."

„Nur einmal. Ich möchte mal wissen, wie's ist, da runterzuspringen."

„Gut. Aber wehe du kneifst. Es ist nämlich peinlich wieder runterzuklettern, obwohl... bei dir mach ich ne Ausnahme."

„Es wird nicht passieren."

„Okay, dann komm."Matt spürte, dass sämtliche Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren. Jeder hier im Schwimmbad wusste dass Matt Höhenangst hatte. Kein Wunder, als er noch klein war, haben ihn ein paar Jugendliche aus der Nachbarschaft gejagt und er war auf einen Baum geklettert um sich vor ihnen zu verstecken. Sie hatten ihn aber entdeckt und waren hinterhergeklettert und irgendwie war er dann vom Baum gefallen. Er konnte sich nicht an alles erinnern, nur, dass er seit diesem Erlebnis Höhenangst hatte. Schnell wurde den beiden der weg nach oben frei gemacht und mit jeder Sprosse, die sie höher kletterten, zitterten Matts Knie etwas mehr. Oben angekommen, fragte Matt sich zum bestimmt 1000. Mal, warum sein Hirn so 'n Aussetzer gehabt hatte. Früher war es ihm egal gewesen, was Tai von ihm dachte, eigentlich war es ihm überhaupt egal, was andere von ihm dachten. Aber jetzt... Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Langsam gingen sie auf den Rand des Brettes zu. Tais Blick war eindeutig besorgt, ein seltener Anblick, denn normalerweise war Tai nicht feinfühlig genug, um besorgt zu sein.

„Wir müssen das nicht machen, das weißt du.", bemerkte Tai.

„Klar. Aber ich bin nicht hier hoch geklettert, um die Aussicht zu genießen und dann wieder runterzuklettern."Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder gesagt? Er wollte nichts lieber, als wieder runterzuklettern.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Tai.

„Moment noch...Aussicht genießen...nie wieder.", stammelte Matt, der das Zittern nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte. Er hatte panische Angst, was selbst Tai bemerkt hatte.

„Du weißt, du hast alle Zeit der Welt, aber je länger wir hier oben stehen, desto schlimmer wird's."

„Ich weiß. Also gut, dann wollen wir mal." Sie brachten sich in Absprungposition und Tai versuchte, Matt die Angst etwas zu nehmen.

„Ich zähl jetzt bis drei. Dann springst du ab und wenn du willst kannst du die Augen zu machen."

„A-a-aber du springst schon mit, oder? Ich meine..."

„Keine Panik. Komm, gib mir deine Hand."Matt tat wie ihm geheißen und Tai zählte bis drei. Matt holte kurz Luft und sprang. Er wollte schreien, aber der Druck presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und er bekam keinen Ton raus. Der Aufprall auf dem Wasser war sehr schmerzhaft und Matt wurde schlecht. Er hatte kaum Kraft, wieder nach oben zu paddeln. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Tai nach seiner Hand und zerrte ihn mit an die Wasseroberfläche. Als die beiden nach Luft ringend auftauchten, applaudierten wieder alle. Selbst TK und Kari hatten zugesehen. Mit so ziemlich letzter Kraft zog Matt sich auf den Beckenrand und Tai tat es ihm nach, nur dass er nicht völlig am Ende war. TK kam auf sie zugelaufen.

„Matt, das war großartig. Toll, dass du dich deiner Angst gestellt hast." Matt antwortete nicht. Ihm war so schlecht, dass er Angst hatte, sich zu übergeben, sobald er den Mund aufmachte. Tai lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„TK hat Recht. Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, du würdest auf halben Weg kehrt machen."Matt lächelte ihn nur matt an.

„Du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus.", bemerkte Tai und legte seinen Arm um Matts Schultern. Bei der Berührung wurde Matt heiß und kalt, ohne zu wissen, warum.

„Kannst du aufstehen? Wir sollten besser zum Platz zurück, dann kann sich dein Kreislauf etwas beruhigen." Tai stand auf und Matt versuchte es ebenfalls, aber sein Knie waren so wackelig, dass er direkt wieder umkippte und mit dem Kopf gegen den Beckenrand geknallt wäre, wenn Tai nicht blitzschnell reagiert und ihn aufgefangen hätte. Naohiro kam zu ihnen um Tai zu helfen, Matt über die Absperrseile vom Becken zu heben.

„Mann Matt, du siehst ja vollkommen fertig aus." Matt konnte wieder nur nicken, ihm war immer noch schlecht. Tai und Naohiro nahmen jeweils ein Arm von Matt um die Schultern, so dass sie ihn zusammen zurück zum Platz schleifen konnten, wo Sora, TK und Kari schon auf sie warteten. Tai legte Matt vorsichtig auf dessen Badetuch und schob ihm seinen Rucksack als Stütze unter den Kopf. TK reichte Matt seine Cola, da der darin enthaltene Koffein gut für den Kreislauf war. Eigentlich mochte Matt keine Cola, aber TK sah nicht so aus, als würde er die Cola zurücknehmen, ohne dass Matt daraus getrunken hatte. Matt trank schnell ein paar Schlücke, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und gab TK die Cola zurück. Die Fußballspieler waren inzwischen zum Beachvolleyball- Feld gegangen, um mit den Mädels zu flirten. Matt fühlte sich zwar immer noch schlecht, aber immerhin konnte er wieder reden, ohne ein Unheil befürchten zu müssen. Tai wurde mal wieder von seinem schlechten Gewissen gelagt.

„Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich hätte dich abhalten sollen oder so was..."  
  
„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. 1. Wollte ich es so und 2. hätte ich nicht auf dich gehört... glaub ich zumindest."

„Trotzdem. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass so was passiert."

„Wie denn?"

„Ich bin Sportler, da muss man mit solchen Dingen rechnen."

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, geh ich und rede kein Wort mehr mit dir!"

„Matt? Was ist heute los mit dir?"

„Was soll sein?"

„Nun, du hast mich heute noch nicht einmal Nervensäge genannt, redest wie 'n Wasserfall und springst trotz Höhenangst vom 10-Meter-Brett. Da kann doch irgendwas nicht stimmen."

„Gegenfrage: Warum bist du heute so...völlig unkomisch, sorgenvoll und was weiß ich, so Anti- Tai- mäßig eben."

„Nur weil du so komisch bist, das macht mir Angst. Also?"

„Okay, du Nervensäge. Wie wär's damit: Ich bin heut einfach gut gelaunt. Geiles Wetter, nur zwei Stunden Schule und obendrein ist langes Wochenende."

„Das hält dich normalerweise auch nicht von deiner schlechten Laune ab."

„Ach Tai, bitte. Lass uns über was anderes reden. Sei doch froh, dass ich mal gute Laune hab."

„Weißt du was, das bin ich. Ich dachte schon, dass es so einen Tag bei dir nie gibt, wenn man von deiner Laune heute morgen absieht." Eigentlich gab es so einen Tag bei Matt auch nicht. Das hatte doch eigentlich erst angefangen, als Tai ihm sagte, dass er gut aussehe, warum war er also so abgedreht? Matt tat so, als gäbe es diese Gedanken nicht und antwortete: „Heute morgen war der Mathetest schuld. Ich konnte gar nichts und äh.. hab mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, was mein Vater wohl zu einer sechs sagen würde. Schließlich bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich wohl die ganzen Sommerferien über Hausarrest haben werde."

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle."Wenn Tai wüsste, wie Recht er damit hatte. Diese Gedanken hatte Matt nie gehabt und er hatte ein richtig mieses Gefühl, weil er seinen besten und wahrscheinlich einzig richtigen Freund so anlog. Er wusste ja selber nicht was los war, dass heißt, eigentlich konnte er es sich vage denken, er verdrängte es nur gerade und zwar ziemlich erfolgreich.

„Willst du nicht wieder Schwimmen gehen?" Sora war von Matts Vorschlag begeistert.

„Au ja Tai, kommst du mit?"

„Ich äh komm gleich nach, okay?"Sora nickte und verschwand.

„Matt, bist du sicher, dass ich dich alleine lassen kann? Nicht dass du noch umkippst."  
  
„So schwach bin ich auch nicht, außerdem sind TK und Kari ja da vorne bei den Tischtennisplatten. Die passen wohl auf mich auf. Und jetzt seh zu, dass du ins Wasser kommst."

„Okay, bis später."Tai verschwand und Matt flüchtete sich wieder in sein Buch, in der Hoffnung, ein bisschen von seinen völlig verwirrenden Gedanken weg zu kommen.  
  
Sie verließen das Schwimmbad erst am Abend, als vom Bademeister der Ausruf kam, dass das Schwimmbad in wenigen Minuten geschlossen wurde. Tai bestand darauf, Matt nach Hause zu bringen, da dieser immer noch etwas blass um die Nase war. Matt wollte gar nicht alleine gehen, er war sogar froh, dass Tai ihm aus freien Stücken folgen wollte, so dass ihm die Peinlichkeit erspart blieb, zu fragen, ob er ihn begleiten wolle. Das brachte Matt wieder zu der Frage, was zum Teufel eigentlich mit ihm los war, aber jetzt wollte er sie NICHT beantworten. An einer Ampel trennten sie sich von den anderen und obwohl Tai einen Umweg von fast 5 Kilometern hatte, war er gut gelaunt. Als Matt ihn danach fragte, meinte Tai: „Ich bin immer gut gelaunt, wenn du bei mir bist. Du giltst schließlich als Eisblock, an den keiner rankommt, aber ich hab's geschafft...oder?"

„Äh...ja...ich äh glaube das hast du."

„Super. Ich bin richtig froh, dass du zu meinen Freunden gehörst."

„Warum?"

„Ist doch egal. Cool, bald sind Ferien."

„Ja."

„Kommst du nächste Woche auch wieder zum Fußballspiel?"

„Hmmm. Ich weiß noch nicht..."

„Bitte!"

„Warum denn?"

„Weil ich dich zu meinem persönlichen Maskottchen auserkoren hab."

„Aha. Und warum erfahr ich da erst jetzt von?"

„Hab ich wohl vergessen zu erwähnen. Aber ehrlich, seitdem du am Spielfeldrand stehst, gewinnen wir." Nun, das stimmte wirklich. Einmal konnte Matt nicht kommen, da er zur Beerdigung von seiner Oma musste und prompt hatte Tais Mannschaft 3:0 verloren.

„Wenn mir nichts dazwischen kommt..."

„BIIIIITTTTEEEE!"Tai setzte den fiesesten Dackelblick auf, den er hatte und Matt bekam wieder Herzklopfen und weiche Knie. Schließlich willigte er ein. Tai freute sich riesig und tänzelte einmal um Matt herum. Bei Matt an der Wohnung angekommen, verabschiedeten die beiden sich und Matt ging rein. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war sein Vater schon zu Hause.

„Wo warst du solange?"

„Da wo alle so lange waren: Im Freibad. Was machst du denn schon hier?"

„Ich muss für einen Monat auf Geschäftsreise ins Ausland und packe gerade ein paar Sachen." Matt frohlockte innerlich. Einen Monat sturmfrei, yes. Besser ging's nicht.

„Ich habe deine Mutter angerufen und sie gebeten, hier ab und zu nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich nicht, dass die Wohnung aussieht wie ein Schweinestall, ist das klar?"

„Ja, gespeichert."

„Gut. Hier hast du Geld für die nächsten 4 Wochen, wenn du damit nicht auskommst, musst du wohl deine Mutter fragen. Ich hab auch noch ein bisschen eingekauft, also verhungern wirst du nicht. Ich muss jetzt auch los. Mach's gut, mein Junge." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Matt hätte wahrscheinlich ein Freudentänzchen aufgeführt, wenn ihm das nicht zu peinlich gewesen wäre. Er machte sich noch was zu Essen und ging dann ins Bett. Hausaufgaben hatte er keine mehr. Er brauchte lange, bis er einschlief. Er musste die ganze Zeit an Tai denken und versuchte, einen Sinn für sein komisches Verhalten zu finden. Nun, er überlegte hin und her und jedes Mal wenn er an Tai dachte, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus oder schlug doppelt so schnell. War er etwa... Nein. Nein, das ging ja gar nicht. Er konnte sich nicht in seinen besten Freund verknallt haben. Nicht er. Schließlich kannten die beiden sich schon ewig und jetzt sollte auf einmal alles ernster werden, nur weil Tai eine komische Bemerkung abgegeben hatte? Nein, das konnte wirklich nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tai es nicht mal ernst gemeint, sondern ihn nur aufheitern wollen, wie immer, wenn er, Matt, wieder einen seiner Depri- Anfälle hatte. Er hatte wohl einfach nur einen Sonnenstich. Ja, genau das musste es sein. Mit diesem absurdesten aller Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
So, das war's für's erste. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ein paar Kommis schreibt, bin auch für Anregungen offen, verfall nämlich gerade in ein kreatives Loch. Ich kanns natürlich auch auf Luina- Art machen: Entweder es kommen Kommis oder es geht nicht weiter!


End file.
